


Beach Competition

by HeroFizzer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Squirting, competitive fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After finding out from her friends just how good Zuko is at having sex, Azula makes an attempt to outdo him and show she's better at it...by doing it with him.Well how else is one supposed to know, right? (Commissioned)
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Beach Competition

Ember Island, considered one of the hottest spots for teen vacations along the Fire Nation. While that may just be hyperbole, it was also rather literal, considering most were firebenders in some form or another.

Such was the case of princess Azula, one of the heirs to the throne of the Fire Nation. She and her brother, Zuko, had finally made amends after spending almost a year apart when he and their uncle Iron left the Nation. With her friends Ty Lee and Mai, the four were able to get a little break from matters, especially with the soldiers keeping an eye out for the Avatar and his friends.

With the sun beaming down hard on the girls as they tanned in their bikinis, Azula moaned with a smile on her lips. "This vacation was just what we needed," she said, stretching her arms out, "and not a care in the world until the comet arrives."

"It's all so well deserved!" Ty Lee shouted with excitement. "We worked so hard going around the Earth Kingdom to find your brother and the Avatar, after all."

"Well of course," said Azula, "we couldn't have one without the other now, could we? Without Zuko how else could we beat Aang?"

Mai nodded in agreement. "It really is nice to have Zuko back with us," she sighed, resting her hands on her chest, "just look at him trying his best to have fun."

The girls all looked over to the Fire Nation's Prince, seeing him look at the ocean before touching it with his toes. It was clear to them, and anyone else watching, that Zuko was about as stiff as a board, with little personality to show off in such a public setting. Ty Lee couldn't help but giggle with amusement, her feet kicking up as she did so.

"He may be back, but really, what else is he but an instrument for the end of the world as we know it?" Azula said, resting her arms behind her head as she laid on her towel. "After all, we know who will truly take over the throne from father when the time arises."

"Why's that?" Ty Lee asked, turning on her side to face the princess.

"Because I'm better than my brother at everything, of course." Azula said with a smug expression. "Just try to make one thing that Zukie can do that I can't!"

"Well...he can have sex." Mai replied, her cheeks flushed as she thought about it.

"Well he may have...may have...may have what now?" Azula tried her best to remain with her smile on her face, but the concept that her friends were discussing felt almost foreign to her. "He's better at sex than...me?"

"Well for starters...you're a virgin." Ty Lee admitted bluntly. "I can't think of a single guy that would want to stick their dick in you...no offense." Once she realized what she said and who it was towards, the short young woman gave her friend a nervous smile while Mai shut her eyes and exhaled.

"Are you saying that my brother had...sex...before I ever did?" Azula asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Of course," Mai said with a simple nod, in fact, it wasn't too long after Zuko came back to the Fire Nation that Ty Lee and I had...our first time as well." The woman remained flustered, holding her hands up to her cheeks as she tried not to think too hard about it.

Azula, on the other hand, wanted more details. The princess was desperate to know what they did with her brother, just so she had a full understanding of what she was to do to no longer be a 'virgin'. "Spill the beans, then!" shouted Azula. "What did you both do with my brother so that I can use that knowledge for my own means of catching someone for virginity loss?!"

"Oh, man...where do I even start?" Ty Lee laid back, the warmest smile on her face as she recounted her time with Zuko. "It was his first night back to the Fire Nation, and I just went and leaped into his arms. He was so confused about it, and so shy to boot."

"Probably because poor Zuko doesn't know how to deal with someone as chipper as you are," Mai chimed in.

"Excuse me? Who's telling this story?" asked Ty Lee, giving her friend a quick leer. "You'll have your turn in a second, shoo. Anyway, he was talking about some girl he met in Ba Sing Se, and how she wanted to go 'the extra mile', but poor Zuko didn't have a clue what some of the things they were meant to do were about! Sure, they did the dirty deed, but it still confused him what the positions were supposed to do. So naturally, I had to show him!"

"YOU were his first since coming back to the Fire Nation?!" Azula tried to keep her voice down as her eyebrows raised, amazed to even hear that much.

"I tried," Mai sighed, “but she was faster and much more resilient." Ty Lee replied to the more straightlaced girl by sticking her tongue out. “Although the news that he was a virgin before his return truly did say much about his travels, and I wasn't interested in being someone's sloppy seconds. Thirds, however, well...”

Ty Lee finally continued, "So yeah, Zuko showed he was no expert on the subject! It was just so adorable, seeing him squirm when my lips touched his dick. And the moves I put him into..." Ty Lee wrapped her arms around herself as she rolled on her back, purring through closed lips.

Azula groaned, sitting up as she furrowed her brow. "I suppose it DOES help you that you're able to hold yourself into a pretzel and slither around my brother without qualms. What is it they call that again? The kama sutra?"

"Yup! And I even got on top of him so he could drill his cock inside me! It was sooo good!"

"Can you at least keep your voice down?" Mai hissed. "People are going to stare."

"Heh, oopsies..."

"And what of you, Mai?" Azula asked of her calmer friend. "How did you end up with dear Zuko even after Ty Lee had first dibs?"

"I admit, I didn't know about it until much later," Mai confessed, "But it was never as though these two were going to be an item."

"I guess I got on his nerves a little." Ty Lee shrugged.

"That I could see..." said Azula.

"But whereas the human pretzel over here was rough and fast with Zuko, I was able to teach him a much less stressful way of sowing our oats. It was passionate, with our bodies as one for the whole of the night. He may have been rather aggressive towards the end, but by that point I understood him well. He was in dire need of release, and had no other outlet to let loose. I assured him that letting his seed infest my sheath was quite all right, and for a while we were on the same wavelength, with...hey! Are you two listening?!"

Mai was growing upset as her friends were giggling, almost teasing her for the way she spoke about her time with Zuko. "My apologies, Mai," Azula exhaled, wiping a tear from her eye, "But your purple prose really is the most amusing thing about your time with my brother."

"Seriously, Mai!" Ty Lee said, sitting herself up as she grabbed her ribs. "I know you love those stories of yours but you trying to imitate the writing is just awwwful!"

"But, it exemplifies just how special it all was!" Mai argued.

"Sorry, but it doesn't make it sound better! I bet it was really lameso compared to what I put him through."

Mai's cheeks puffed out, frustrated with her friends' attitude towards the romantic period.

"I feel as though I've heard enough from the both of you," Azula said, standing up to stretch her arms out, "and I do believe that Zuko could potentially be better than me at sex. A worthy rival for such activity, as it were."

"I guess?" Ty Lee said, uncertain how to handle such a statement from her long time friend. "But how do you even measure that kind of thing, Azula?"

"Isn't it obvious? asked Azula, a light, wicked chuckle escaping her lips. "I shall be my brother's next sexual conquest! An opponent to show who among the children of the Fire Emperor who possesses the better genetics!"

The other girls tried to hide their faces, embarrassed by the boastful nature of Azula. Even as she looked out at her brother in the ocean, seeing him attempt to swim, they knew that this was going to end up in a bad place for all.

##

Later in the night, Azula had Ty Lee and Mai head off to another cabin for the night, just for the sake of giving herself and Zuko some 'alone time'. She waited until she was certain her sibling was fast asleep, staying up with an eager sense of honor and anger in her heart. She was upset that Zuko could even be better at anything compared to her, and she knew this was her only way to test that out for certain.

When her brother finally began snoring in his sleep, Azula snuck into his room, prepared to show off her talents compared to him, even if she lacked the proper experience. The princess reasoned with herself, however, that she didn't need experience, as she felt it would all come so naturally to her.

“So, dear Zuko, let's see what it is that has Ty Lee and Mai so flustered over your loins.” Azula whispered, pulling the covers off of his body. At first glance, the flame princess stared down at him, a cocky smirk on her lips as she studied her brother and his uncovered body. She first took a look at his face, noting the scarred left eye that he had ever since their father signed him for speaking out. She then took note of how his hair had grown out since she had seen him back at the Southern Water Tribe's location, thinking he had changed quite a bit. He had certainly grown up since then.

In more ways than one.

When her eyes went down to stare at his groin, Azula's eyes widened, slapping her hand over her mouth to hold back the gasp that could awaken her sibling. As he remained in his slumber, the princess couldn't take her eyes off his member, the light from the moon outside illuminating his cock as though it was meant to make her pay attention to it. She remained concerned, now that she knew what length her brother was, but it wasn't about to deter her from trying to prove herself better at everything compared to him.

Her confidence faded as she saw the girth of Zuko's dong, worried that it could snap her jaw from her skull if she wasn't careful enough. Nervous, Azula tried to bring her mouth around the member, a chill running down her spine as she let it push through the lips. The princess was slowly making her way down her brother's rod, whimpering as she tried to prove herself better than her scarred sibling. She felt she could handle it, although the deeper she got on the knob, the more concerned she was that this would be more impossible than any other challenge in her life.

As the tip pressed into the back of her throat, Azula tried her best to get it down, but it was tough thanks to the girth her brother had. She would never know that Zuko had such a huge cock like this, and could see what it was that her friends were talking about by that alone. He certainly had the genetics to become the next Flame Emperor, but his attitude could certainly use some work in that department.

As she tried not to choke on her brother, Azula wondered if some time with her like this would help him out...”

Lost in thought, Azula hadn't realized she was pushing too deep on Zuko's cock, and ended up hacking against the crown. The coughing and gagging noises she made were enough to finally drive her scarred sibling from slumber, seeing her between his legs with his thickness down her throat.

“Azula...?” Zuko gasped, shaking his head vehemently. “No, no no no, this has to be some weird kind of dream going on here...”

When she finally cleared her throat, Azula inhaled. “This is no dream, dear brother, I'm really here to test your skills in the act of sex.”

“...why?”

“Because I want to show I'm BETTER than you!” growled Azula. “Now let me suck your cock, or suffer more burns where the sun normally wouldn't shine!”

“Okay, OKAY! Geez, I don't know what's gotten into you, but...go ahead.” It was weird for Zuko to let his sister give him oral support, but by now he knew better; whenever Azula was in one of her moods, he just had to let her ride it out.

“And as I'm doing this, I want you to tell me about how I am compared to the other girls you've had your sexual conquests over.”

“Wait, what...?” Zuko asked. As his sister left her lips on top of his crown, it dawned on the young man as to what she saw all of this as; another competition to prove she's better than him in some way. With a sigh as she pushed deeper on his rod, he had a good thought that, perhaps, he could have his own fun with her ego.

Azula started to slurp on her brother's shaft, loud enough that he thought that one could hear it from outside their cabin. He groaned as she tried to work her tongue around him, though it wasn't quite so smooth, or fun. It was as if sand paper was being rubbed around his skin, causing him to twitch about in place. Zuko did his best to indulge his sibling, but it was hard to do given how the texture of her mouth was on his shaft.

The whole while she gave her scarred sibling a piece of her mouth, Azula watched on at him, believing that she was giving him some good service. The way he was moving about looked like how sex was described to her, unaware that her oral pleasure wasn't anywhere close to being serviceable to him. This only became obvious when she was going for about ten minutes and there was no sign of release.

“Blasted brother!” Azula growled, pumping her fist around Zuko's rod. “Why aren't you cumming? Ejaculate, damn you, so that I may savor the salty jizz that is my reward!”

“You...suck...” groaned Zuko.

“Isn't that my intention?” asked Azula. “One is supposed to give oral support while breathing in air until the cheeks collapse, yes?”

“No, I mean, you're terrible at it!” Zuko said, sitting up so that his rod was distant from his sister's face. “Geez, where did you learn how to do something like this?”

“The same school as you.”

“Yeah, but I've at least done some stuff with girls. You're not...really experienced in any of this.”

“Foolish Zuko! You dare to say I lack any natural talents in giving you oral pleasure?!” Azula asked, standing up.

“Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying.” Zuko said bluntly. “How do I put this...you're so heated that if someone were to check your temperature, you would be considered sick with how much heat comes out of your mouth. It's like...literally hot air.”

“Fine, then! Had I known that I would be so...hot...I would have worked on shifting my heat to other parts of the body.” It was then that Azula took a moment to concentrate, pushing the heat out of her mouth and to other parts of her body. When she brought her lips onto the shaft, Zuko sighed, relaxing much more than when she was trying to suck him off moments prior.

“Okay, that's better...” Zuko said, his eyes shut as she pushed further down. Even the princess was in awe of how much easier it was to get on his length and get further on the erection, as she now had enough saliva to lubricate her throat. Even as a firebender, Azula had no clue that everything she knew about her body was apparently being done the wrong way. An odd realization, to be sure, but at least the groans her brother made were much more satisfactory for her ears.

When she grew more comfortable with her skills, Azula began to bob her head up and down, lips puckered tightly to the shaft as she did her best to push further on. Zuko showed his teeth, clenching them together as she picked up speed. It was much more than he was used to from any woman, even if she was the fourth he had done business with, but he wasn't sure in the moment if it was better or worse. She was working fast, undoing the bun in her hair to let it hang down as she did so. The look in her eyes was devilish, as if commanding him to fill her mouth with his spunk.

Zuko did just that, his back arching as he pushed his hips against Azula's face. The princess purred as her mouth filled up with his load, spraying her cheeks and tongue with the milky substance. She continued to pump her mouth along the shaft, making certain that she literally milked him for all that he was worth.

When she popped her lips off of him, Azula slurped the small bit of cum that had escaped her mouth, showing the cum off to Zuko as he sat back up. She used her tongue to swirl it about before gulping it down, opening her lips yet again to show off how clean it was now. “So, dear brother? How was I, hm?”

“How were...you? Hm, I guess...a little better compared to Mai...but Jin had this thing with a tongue, and even teased away at the slit...”

“You swine!” Azula shouted, slapping Zuko's cock so hard that he quivered. “You dare tell me that I'm not the best oral whore you've had?! Then I shall have to test my skills elsewhere with my orifices!”

“Azula, you really don't have to do this...” Zuko insisted, waving his sister off as he grabbed his own groin.

“But I must! How else am I supposed to know that I'm better at sex than you are?!”

Zuko had to roll his eyes at this. “Guys and girls aren't exactly the same at having sex...” he tried to explain.

“No excuses!” Azula said, slamming her foot down on her brother's dick. “You will give me the same wonder and pleasure as you had Ty Lee and Mai so that I may know how to become superior in the art of fucking compared to you!”

She used her sole to arouse her brother, though it didn't feel any different when he compared the actions to that of her tongue before she shifted the heat in her body. It was rough and coarse, though at the same time, having it rub away at his cock while it was pressed into his pelvis was an experience he had never felt before in his life. And it was oddly arousing.

“Okay...there's actually something I want to see for myself...” Zuko said, thinking about the rough nature his sibling has had on his member so far.

“Oh? And what's THAAAAT!” Azula yelled out as Zuko grabbed her arm, pulling her down onto the bed. She rolled onto her back, with Zuko now between her legs. Ever curious, he stuck his fingers inside her snatch, pushing them into the canal as he heard her shiver. The princess's eyelids twitched, her body shifting about as her toes curled in. The prince was impressed, as her pussy was well lubricated despite the heat in her body and her firebending skills. He had no idea where she shifted that heat when she was giving oral service, but it was at least good for him that she wasn't as dry down there.

“Holy shit...” whimpered Azula. She grabbed at her brother's bed sheets, pushing one of her feet down into his shoulder blade. She held her teeth together, seething for air as Zuko's fingers pressed into a squishy part of her vagina. “Zzzzzuko, that feels incredible! I never thought you could do something like that...”

Zuko paid her no attention, continuously rubbing away at her canal. Azula's fluids began to heavily drip out of her snatch, moistening his fingers while it trailed down her taint. The sheets he slept on were getting coated with her fluids as well, but he had no concern for that while he was busy teaching his sister how good he was at pleasuring a woman.

After a while, he heard Azula whimpering heavily, her eyes fixated on the ceiling even as her eyelids continued to flutter. “Yes, Zuko, keep going, keep going, I'm loving how my pussy feels with your fingers inside me...”

Zuko grinned, pulling his fingers out of his sister's snatch. “Really? You're so wet though,” he said, studying the grooling texture of her fluids as they sat on his digits, “and so soon. You know, I think Jin didn't even take this long to get damp down there...”

“I...I can't help it, honest!” Azula said, nervous to hear that. “I'm still new at this, you know.” She heaved as she lifted her head up to look at her brother, awaiting more stimulation to her snatch even as he looked at her fluids on his fingers. She had suddenly grown desperate for his touch, eager to have him fondle her further. To the princess, it was so strange that she felt like she needed more attention to please her, but she had no idea why she was so eager for it.

“And so was she.” Zuko said, grinning wickedly at his sister. “But I know what else we can try...”

“And that would be?”

Without further hesitation, Zuko brought his face in to meet with his sister's crotch, sticking his tongue out to push between her folds. Now that she was properly wet, he could slip his tongue into the canal, sliding around the walls as he gathered up her fluids. Azula gasped at the sudden injection of her sibling's tongue, her skin suddenly covered in sweat. “Oh, fuck, Zuko, what are you...holy fuck...it's so much better than your fingers.” Azula was left whimpering by the talents of Zuko's tongue, which slipped around her tunnel to the point it was moving around in a circular motion. She was panting fast and heavy, to the point that when her brother managed to push further into her snatch and stretch it out, she bit down on her knuckles, the growling sound she made barely muffled as a result.

“Something about this feels...fantastic.” Azula said, the pitch in her voice raising up as Zuko moved his tongue faster inside her muff. “Shit, Zuko, you're...oh, keep doing that!” she begged, a jolt running through her body. Both of her feet now rested on Zuko's shoulder blades, rubbing the soles into them while he continued to eat her out. He could hear her breathing heavier by the second, her chest raising and lowering within the same second of one another.

“B-Brother? Brother, hold on a moment!” Azula said, regaining her more regal speech pattern. “I feel something...building up in my loins. It feels...I'm going to burst!”

“That's the whole point,” Zuko said, “although you're cumming much faster than Ty Lee and Mai...”

“But...but this Jin woman wasn't as fast, yes?”

“I'd have to remind myself how that went, actually...” Zuko said, playfully pretending to forget how much time it took for them to actually ejaculate. As he thought about it, he went right back to her pelvic region, using his tongue to push his sibling to the brink of a climax.

“Brother! Zuko! Wait! I feel...intense! Like I'm going to...tooo...HRAAAAAGH!”

Her legs bowed in, Azula raised her hips off the bed, spraying her brother's face with her vaginal fluids. Neither of them were concerned with who heard them outside the cabin, as they were clearly enjoying themselves in one way or another. The princess shot her fluids out in a long stream, with Zuko almost drowning in what he assumed to be her first ever release. It showed, given the time it took from the first spurt of lubrication until it died down.

When she finished her release, Azula's body finally relaxed, although her tongue remained out of her mouth as she panted loudly. She mustered enough energy to fan off her face, while Zuko used the comforter to wipe his sister's lubrication off his face. "There, that should satisfy you," sighed Zuko, "Although I'll at least give you this, that was the craziest orgasm I've seen from anyone yet."

"Is…that so?" asked Azula.

"Yeah. Do you think you could go to bed?"

"And admit defeat to pure oral pleasure?" Azula lifted her head up, an exhausted laugh escaping her lips. "No, dear brother, I will not accept defeat until I know for certain I'm better than you at everything!"

Pushing her folds apart, Azula showed off her pussy to her brother, who noticed the grool still sticking to the walls after such an orgasm. "I should've known," Zuko said, stroking his cock enough times that he was hard yet again, "competitive to the bitter end, Azula."

"Isn't that the point of being family? Now stick it in me. Let me see how your cock feels when it burrows into my hole!"

"You've been hanging out with Mai too much…" mumbled Zuko as he rubbed the crown against her folds. It slipped through, causing Azula to yelp as it spiked against her walls, stretching her out more than she anticipated. She bit down on her lower lip, holding back her groaning as she felt the full girth of her brother and his cock pushing through.

"It's big!" Azula cried out. "Holy SHIT it's so big, Zuko! It feels big and it feels good!"

Zuko nodded, waiting until his member met with the cervix to know how far he could go inside his sibling. Once there, he wrapped his arms around Azula's thighs, pulling her into him as he bucked forward into her pelvis. Azula gasped with every thrust, her breasts jiggling atop her chest. The young Prince grit his teeth as he pushed hard into her, watching her eyes roll back as he hit his crotch hard against her snatch.

"So good, Zuko…" Azula said. "But…I think I see something you have in common with your cock."

"What's that?"

"Only one good working eye…"

That comment made Zuko buck harder into Azula, his sister crying out as her lips curled in. With her legs wrapping around his torso, she thought gleefully about how worth it mocking her sibling's scar was just for the sake of harder pounding.

"That's it! Yes! Fuck me, Zuko! Fuck me harder! Drill that cock in me!" Azula barked loudly at her sibling, her voice high in pitch as she grew to love the spikes his crown made against her cervix. It felt to her that he was actually trying to penetrate her reproductive organs, all for the sake of letting his aggravation out on her for the comment.

"I'll teach you what it feels like to get drilled, you spoiled bitch!" shouted Zuko, slapping his hands down on his sister's breast. Azula wailed like a banshee, her body trembling from the impact his hand made against her already erect nipple. She was showing signs of enjoyment, something that Zuko couldn't help. As gratifying as this was to teach his sister a lesson after the last year of his life, it was amusing that she took such pains for pleasure.

And Zuko wanted to give her more of that.

He pulled his cock from the sheath that was his sibling, who looked at Him in a panic for the fee seconds she wasn't stuffed with the shaft. Zuko then proceeded to flip her over, hearing her shriek as she ended up on her stomach while her brother positioned her rear in the air. After using her ass to stimulate his dick and rub her lubricants into his skin, he aimed the tip for her folds, pushing through once again.

Azula gasped, her teeth clenched down as she reached for her brother's pillow to stuff in her face. Every thrust Zuko made against her rear was hard hitting, much more aggressive than the prior position. He couldn't help but stare at her backside as he pummeled into his sister, watching it ripple in his hands. He grew rougher with her behind, his balls slapping hard against her taint, making her wetter by the second.

By this point Azula was biting hard into the pillow, growling into the down cotton while her brother pulled her back into him. The hard sounds of skin slapping into skin were growing to be too much for her, as she worried she might end up climaxing before him.

And Zuko couldn't help himself either, hearing her voice growl deep into the pillow as his cock jabbed away at her cervix. Reaching out for her long hair, he pulled Azula back, her mouth leaving the pillow due to the hard strain he had on her locks.

"God, you're the most pathetic person I've ever had sex with," Zuko said as he teased his sister. He smacked her rear, hearing her squeak as he continued, "Even Mai could last longer than you. Ty Lee was able to put me in every position under the sun before she got my cock wet. And Jin? Well…I could go on forever about her…"

"How dare you…" Azula growled, bringing her back up to meet with her brother's chest. "You wish to compare some one night stand and her beauty to mine?! Let's see, brother, has she ever been able to take control from you before, like this?"

Without additional warning, Azula turned herself around to lock lips with Zuko, pivoting on her knees as his cock popped from her snatch. She then pushed Zuko on the bed, kneeling on top of him as they remained with their lips together. The prince tried to push her off, but it seemed his sibling was too eager to make out with such furious passion.

Zuko's eyes went wide as his sister pushed her tongue into his mouth, twisting around his own while trying to get him further into the matter of kissing. The sex was crazy enough, and he would regret sticking his dick in her later on, but the kissing was certainly not how he expected this to go.

When she pulled back, Azula wiped her lips of her saliva, smiling down at her brother as she asked, "So, who would you say is the best kisser, dear brother?"

"Uh…I would definitely say…Mai." Zuko looked away, his face turning red after what he experienced. His sister sat upright, fists on her hips as her expression shifted to a leer.

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, it was a very passionate kiss! One that didn't remind me that I was making out with my sister!"

Azula huffed at that as she pushed her ass against her brother's cock. "Just for THAT, I'm about to go EXTRA hard on you!" She brushed her folds over his cock until the tip was touching, then pushed back against it as the crown was able to slip inside her. Zuko groaned as he felt her canal squeezing in on him, as though his sister was doing it on purpose. She dropped her ass down on him repeatedly, watching her sibling grimace as she clenched in on his dick, intentionally making it smaller for such a comment.

"To think you would have a problem with kissing your sister," sighed Azula, "what better way to breed an heir to the throne than to keep it in the family?"

Before Zuko could comment, Azula was already grinding away at his lap, bucking hard against his cock as it brushed against her cervix with every movement she made. "It feels nice, doesn't it?" Azula said with a wicked grin. "Don't you think your cock feels nicer when it's within such tight quarters? Doesn't it make you feel like such a man, Zuko? I think it feels great. Especially when it reminds me how much stronger I am than you in every way!"

Azula then proceeded to buck harder at her brother's lap, the cock trying its best to shift inside the tightened space. Zuko's cock was squeezed in hard, causing him to reach for the sheets and grip them, almost ready to cave in and release his load before she could cum.

“I don't know why you think strength is all that important in regards to sex...” Zuko growled, doing his best to fight back the urge to climax. “But if you want this to be a competition, then let's go through with that!”

Finally showing restraint, Zuko started to thrust into Azula, pumping his waist into the air with his cock pushing into the cervix. His sister shivered as the crown spiked into her, causing her to lose focus. She did her best to keep her balance atop her sibling, but all it did was take further advantage from her. “No, no, no! No...fair!” groaned Azula, trying to grind atop the prince's lap. But with her brother handling his upward juts rather well, it was impossible to get back into her groove. “I was doing so well! Curse...curse you, brother! Curse...you...”

Azula leaned over her brother, resting her hands on his chest. She did her best to try and distract him, even running her palms over his chest, but it didn't seem to work. Even trying to push her heat to her pussy wasn't working, as her snatch was already well lubricated to the point that Zuko was able to slide harder and faster against the tunnel walls.

“B-Brother! I can't...I can't do much more!” Azula panted, trying to keep up mentally with her sibling. “Zuko, I beg you! Stop! Stop before...I...cuuuuurrrrrrmmmmmph!” The princess growled, tucking her chin into her chest as she laid atop Zuko, with her breasts covering his face. Her climax was still a large one, dribbling out of her snatch and atop his lap. The male firebender ended up enjoying the view, even if he couldn't see too much, but her breasts on his face was the best thing to happen during all of this. Although even Ty Lee had the best boobs out of all four women he had been with.

Even as Azula's juices trickled onto his cock, Zuko continued to pump his waist into her until he climaxed, leaving his seed inside of his sister. Though it was done in the heat of the moment, it almost terrified him later when he realized he could have potentially bred the next in line for the throne with his sibling.

With the two finally done, exhausted from a night of sexual competition, Azula finally slid back from Zuko until her eyes met with his, her pussy oozing with his jizz. She leaned into him for yet another kiss, with the prince finally embracing this one, though that may have been due to the worn down feeling that washed over him.

“Dammit...” sighed Azula, swirling her finger around Zuko's chest as she rested her head atop it. “I thought I would be the best at sex between us...”

“Maybe next time.” Zuko chuckled, running his hand through her long hair.

As the two fell asleep, cuddling up next to one another, Ty Lee and Mai had finally returned, taking a peek inside to find the brother and sister as they were. “Aw, don't they just look sweet together?” Ty Lee asked in an adorable tone.

“If one was to forget they're related, sure.” Mai sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
